


Captain, The Lube!

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (I've Got) Levitation, 13th Floor Elevators References for days, Anal Sex, Crack, Floating - Freeform, Kissing, Levitation, M/M, Tight Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pwp with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, The Lube!

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by real events with my boyfriend (not the floating though)

Spit was being swapped in the captain's quarters. A Vulcan tongue touching a human tongue and then exploring the inner workings of that cavern that releases orders. Spock pulled away.

“I love you so much, Jim and I wish that we could show our love without fear.”

“I know, Mr. Spock, it is very frustrating. Hopefully it will be better by the time we retire. For now, let's just enjoy our own little world within these walls.”

They went back to kissing. This time their hands were going places. The Vulcan's hand was going the farthest, making its way deeper and deeper into the captain's pants. He grabbed the throbbing penis as tight as his big Vulcan hands could. 

“Oh Spock!”

The captain moved his hands into Spock's pants and grabbed onto the green rod that resided within. Kirk started rubbing up and down slowly and so did Spock. Their tongues were still going to work and both of them were in heaven.

Then, Spock's tongue pulled back and he looked up.

“Captain, I am ready for you to enter me.”

“Sounds like a logical plan, Spock”

Spock got up and removed his clothes. He piled his shirt neatly on top of his pants and he got on all fours on the bed. Kirk removed his clothes and got into position. He spread Spock's cheeks and moved his dick in.

“The area of penetration will be sensitive” Kirk said.

Spock nodded. Kirk's penis got to Spock's butthole but it wouldn't penetrate. Kirk pushed with his hips as hard as he could but it wasn't going in. 

“Spock, you need to stop being such a hard ass.”

“Excuse me, captain?”

“Nevermind.”

Kirk grabbed the lube from beside his bed and emptied the bottle ontop of Spock's hole. Then, he carefully pushed his dick through the gate and into the inner workings of his ass. The lube made his dick move really quickly and he was pumping really fast before he could realize it. Then, after about two minutes of thrusting, he came inside of Spock. The semen quickly absorbed into Spock's body. Then, Spock started to slowly rise from the bed and towards the ceiling.

“Captain!”

Then, Spock vanished through the metal and into Space, his arms and legs hanging down as he was still in his doggy position. There was no saving him and he still floats around in space to this day, frozen in time at the exact moment that his lover finished inside of him.


End file.
